You watch us run
by OperationUniteOncers
Summary: The Tardis hadn't taken her where she wanted to go - it had taken her where she needed to be. She needed her wife.


A/N:

You guys wouldn't believe what it took to get this story out tonight. For those of you who are even bothering to read this part enjoy and for those of you who are about to skip having a great Christmas!

Basically as on every Christmas Eve we had a mandatory family gathering at my Grandparents, and them being them of course devised a no-phone zone for the night. And it being my luck I thought of this idea whilst playing a very akward game of charades. And without my phone on me the only way to right down this idea - because let's face this I have the memory of a sieve- I scribbled it down on the back of some wrapping paper. Happy at the notes I had written down I was terrified when I came back from grabbing some food to find the wrapping paper missing. Let's just say now I'm sat back at home with a peice of scrunched up wrapping paper beside me with small bits of chicken and olive on it. Take that as you may.

For those of you who decided to read that little chapter of my life have a great christmas! :)

* * *

She didn't mean to land here. She was aiming more for the custard cream factory on Blotasaur 7th - rumoured to have the best custard creams on this side of the universe.

It was a shock, truth be told, when she stepped out the Tardis and was greetd to a large corridor adornedin your classic 51st Century Christmas decor. Which truth be told hadn't chanfed much from the early 2000's - aside from tinsel now being produced by Adaltrozin silk worms and baubles harvested naturally from trees in the glandice forest.

Unlike her previous seld, she was easily distracted with bright colourful things and managed to follow the multi-coloured iridescent tinsel along multiple corridors and showed no sign of stopping - that was until she heard a sound she thought she'd never hear again. A voice an angelic voice that was so unfairly sinful you couldn't help but be captivated by it.

It took her a few moments of debate, of doubt, fear of losing the hope that had suddenly build up inside of her at the prospect of it being her. But she couldn't risk it. It had been too long.

She peeked her head around the corner and her hearts jumped into her throat. As there, in-front of her, was the halo of an angel with body of a devil. There was her wife.

Her eyes greedily drank her in for what couldn't have been more than a few seconds. A few seconds she had to wait a lifetime for. Before she was gone, far too quicjly, vanishing through a grand door - the sound of music floating down the corridor.

And then she realised the Tardis hadn't taken her where she wanted to go - it had taken her where she needed to be. She needed her wife.

And with that she strolled back towards her Tardis. She couldn't meet River in just any old get up. So that's how she ended up outside the large door 10 minutes later dressed to the nines in a deep red suit, matching waistcoat and a buttoned up white shirt beneath it all.

She had to stop outside the large entrance door, her anxious hearts beating out an ensemble in her ears. An ensemble that actually convinced her to go inside. She ddidn't need her hearts to make a song in her head, sh only needed one song in her life. And she was just behind the large oak door.

Upon entry, the Doctor didn't even notice the exquisite decorations and large crows. All she noticed was the curly haired figure currently being waltzed along the dance floor.

And nothing really changed all night. The Doctor just moved around the edge of the dance floor, glaring inturn at the back of every head that had successfully managed to attact River in for a dance. Note the word successful, River had so many suitors it was impossible for her to dance with them all and so had left many dissapointed and had joined the Doctor in glaring at those currently whisking her along the floor.

She had tried working up the courage to ask River to dance but each time her own fears got her way. Maybe River thought she was that awkward loner at the party, or she was too much of a safety hazard- having already tripped multiple times that night. Stupid heels. Or that she was just a weird stalker who hadn't stopped staring at her all night. But the worst one, the one that was eating away at her the most. Was she too different now? River didn't choose to marry this her - she signed up for a young, springy, now willing to admit it, 12 year old man.

The night was frawing to a close and the Doctor had been hearing rumours - who was to get the famed Christmas Eve kiss with the curly haird enchantress. The Christmas Eve kiss was in most ways identical to the New Years Eve kiss - it was just established later in the 32nd Century. The competition had appeared to attract many people judging by the large crows currently swamping River as the band prepare to play their last song of the night.

And there the Doctor stood grumbling to herself in the corner, glaring at the heads of many hopeful admirers of River, only to watch in curiousity as they parted as if they were the red sea and she Moses.

She watched in amazment as River walked - that's a rubbish term to describe River she thought. Strutted. Sexily. Towards her and offered her hand out.

Accepting her hand almost shyly - her fears about her appearance vanished when River looked her up and down and said in her typical teasing tone how she'd do just fine. Just fine indeed. The Doctor couldn't the blush that overcome her cheeks - dear god she probably matched the shade of her suit.

The sea of people once more parted and dispersed - many disheartened and mumbling to themselves in annoyance. But River only had eyes for her and as the Doctor shakily placed her hand on the soft bare back of River Song - really did her dress have to be so scandalous? She couldn't help but notice two things. One how even with heels on she was still smaller than River - she did say she thought her legs used to be longer. And secondly she marveled at how well their hands fitted together, something she thought was only applicable to her last two generations. She was beyond thankful that was not the case. Minutes passed like seconds before seconds where being counted down around them.

River smirked at the Doctor as if daring her to have a go at giving her a kiss, and have a go she did. Just at the last minute the Doctor leant forward, brushing her cheek against River's and whispered in her ear - inhaling her scent for the first time ever in this regeneration.

"Hello Sweetie"

The Doctor pulled back fast enough to just catch the look of shock upon River's face before she collided her lips with River's as the clock struck zero.

When they broke apart, short of breath and both smiling unabashedly at one another, River grabbed her hand. Everyone in that ball room watched them run.


End file.
